


Show Me

by Paucibet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Secret Santa, dom Cat, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: Finally going home from the weekend getaway, Cat's plans are ruined once she realizes the most important thing was forgotten back at home. If that wasn't enough, there's a blizzard, delaying them even further.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_dot_burr_ell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/gifts).



> Thanks to SupergaySC and Chimera for egging me on and support to write!!
> 
> Prompt 1: Cat and Kara are trapped in a blizzard and forced to wait out the storm together.  
> Prompt 2: Cat only has one Christmas wish: that Kara will say 'yes' when she asks Kara to marry her.  
> So I kind of combined both prompts and _this_ happened.

It was way too early to be awake, yet here she was, sitting on the bar stool, her fingers wrapped around a warm cup of coffee as she scrolled down the news on her tablet. Her glasses were sliding down her nose, and without even thinking about it, she reached up, pushing them back up, her eyes focused on the weather report showing on the screen. 

There shouldn’t be a problem leaving for the airport, unless, the weather suddenly changed and graced them with hefty amount of snow. 

Sipping her coffee, Cat though about the little box she left in the glove compartment of their rented car, feeling giddiness creep up her spine, stretching her lips into a dreamy smile as her heart pounded faster, her cheeks reddening. 

This Christmas was going to be a special one if everything went according to her plan, and so far, it did. 

She jumped slightly when she felt someone press against her back, but the familiar warmth from the person resting against her was a dead give away. 

Letting her muscles relax, she lent back into the embrace, feeling safe with Kara's strong arms wrapped around her. 

“Morning, darling. You really need to stop using your powers to sneak up on me, you’ll give me a heart attack.” 

Low laughter vibrated against Cat’s back, before it was replaced by incoherent mumbling, Kara’s voice still hoarse from sleep .

Tapping Kara’s forearm, Cat leaned forward, making Kara grumble at the loss of warmth. 

“Come on, we have to head off soon.” Cat reasoned, hoping to limit Kara's complaint.

Pouting, Kara floated over to the counter, mumbling incoherent nonsense as she slowly made her way towards the coffee machine. Once there, she grabbed the - still - hot coffee pot and with barely open eyes, she pressed it against her lips and took a few mouthfuls, emptying it, not feeling any effect from the scalding hot liquid on her throat. 

The display would be a shocking one to anyone seeing it for the first time, but after years of living with - definitely not a morning person - Kara, anything involving Supergirl's powers hardly ever surprised her by now. Cat didn't even have to watch Kara to know the hero was on her way to the fridge, grabbing - most likely - the first thing that her hands reached in there and stuffing it into her mouth. It was Kara's weird morning routine and Cat, despite finding it rather uncivilized, couldn't help but love and enjoy even this side of Kara. 

Shaking her head, Cat took a sip of her coffee, effectively hiding her endearing smile behind the mug. Bitter sweetness started to form at the back off her mind as she thought about leaving this cozy little cottage in the middle of nowhere. They’d stayed there for the past week, hiding from the world, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company, not worrying about anything.

It was nice to escape the buzz of the city from time to time.

Finally, Kara seemed awake as she actually used her feet - instead of sleepily floating around the cottage - to walk back around the counter and behind Cat once again, embracing her and resting her chin on top of Cat’s head, peaking at the tablet. 

Raising her brow, Kara kissed the top of Cat’s head. 

“Seems the weather is holding, so I say...” Pulling away, she spun Cat around. 

Leaning down, Kara glanced between Cat's eyes and lips, stopping just a breath away. 

“I say we use this,” glancing at the clock, Kara continued “last hour to-” Her sentence was cut short as Cat kissed her, pulling on her shirt to get her closer as Cat lifted her legs, wrapping them around Kara’s waist, urging the hero to lift her. 

Without any hesitation, Kara scooped Cat into her arms, turning around and heading straight for the bedroom, wanting to feel Cat’s skin against hers over and over again. 

Gently laying Cat down, Kara untied her sleeping gown, her fingers gently brushing against the soft skin of Cat’s stomach, her lips kissing the crook of Cat’s neck before biting down making the woman shiver. 

Cat’s hands found their way under Kara’s shirt, nails scraping along bulletproof skin - it was handy dating a superhero as Cat was able to bite, scratch or be as rough as she pleased in the moment without leaving any lasting marks or bruises. 

Kara’s hand traveled further down, cupping Cat intimately, pressing the base of her palm against her, eliciting soft moan from the CEO. 

Ever so eager, Cat started rocking her hips, grinding against Kara’s hand shamelessly, silently urging Kara to just push inside her, yet refusing to voice her desires, intrigued to see what Kara had in store for her. 

Slowly, Kara traced kisses down Cat’s neck, kissing her collarbone before she lowered her lips and wrapped them around Cat’s nipple, sucking gently, taking her time in teasing. 

Kissing between Cat’s breasts, Kara sneaked her fingers around the edge of Cat’s already soaked panties when Cat’s phone rang, stopping her advances.

Kara paused, leaning her forehead against Cat’s chest, sighing. 

“Really?” Looking up, Kara hoped Cat would just ignore the phone, but the apologetic eyes were enough of an answer for the hero. 

Despite understanding that Carter was the one contacting them - and Carter always comes first - Kara groaned in frustration as she lifted herself off of Cat, allowing the older woman to wriggle from beneath her and reach for her phone.  

Reading the message, Cat’s eyes widened as she read the message, her jaw tight as she thought about what to do. 

“Everything OK, Cat?” There was worry in Kara’s voice, despite trying to hide it. 

“Yes, yes, Carter just arrived home earlier than expected and was letting me know.” 

They both knew Cat was lying. 

Not trying to push it, Kara nodded, knowing Cat would tell her eventually. She scooted closer on the mattress, wrapping her arms around Cat’s middle, kissing her neck, trying to get her back in the mood but the tense muscles beneath Kara’s lips weren’t relaxing. 

Pressing her cheek on Cat’s shoulder, Kara stayed pressed against Cat for a moment, squeezing tighter, before jumping off the bed, Kara was about to walk to the bathroom, ready to take a shower when Cat caught her hand, squeezing it slightly. 

“I’m sorry. We should probably head off.” Smiling, Kara nodded, leaning back down and kissing Cat one more time before stretching her arms above her head. 

“Right, let’s pack and head off then.” 

It didn’t take them long to prepare, since Kara super speed through everything, packing bags and loading them in their car in mere minutes, everything done and ready before Cat could even climb in the shower. 

Shaking her head at Kara who zoomed past her, butt naked. Kara extended her hand, asking to join her. 

“No funny business, Kara.”

Kara nodded with an innocent smile - Cat knew there was nothing innocent about it - before she turned on the shower, and waited for the right temperature before adjusting the spray over them. 

True to her word, Kara kept her hands - mostly -  to herself, her fingers only wondering a handful of times. 

Repeatedly. 

Finally all ready, Cat made final checks around the cottage before she made her way to the front door, deciding to brave the short, cold walk from the cottage to the car without her coat. 

Closing the door, Cat locked up and tossed the key into the mailbox, as per landlord's instructions and with careful steps - she couldn’t afford to break a limb on slippery icy driveway - she made her way to the car. With one last glance at the beautiful scenery before her, Cat smiled and opened the passenger door, sliding inside. 

Pulling out her phone, Cat sent off a reply to Carter as Kara slid inside the vehicle, strapping in and bringing the car to life with a turn of a key. 

She glanced over the middle console, watching Cat’s tense brows furrowing. She wanted to ask but there wasn’t much point in trying to rush Cat as the older woman would just refuse to speak. 

With unease starting to manifest, Kara looked forward and pulled away. 

A few minutes into their ride the weather changed from partly cloudy to light snow, making them both nervous but hopeful that it wouldn’t get worse. 

Their hope was in vain, however, as the snow started to fall harder, the white, thick clumps, starting to stick to the road. 

Despite the car being a four wheel drive with winter tyres, the slippery road was starting to give it trouble, as the vehicle started to slide no matter where Kara steered it to. 

Cat was holding on to the door, shoulders tense with rising nerves, her fingers gripping the surface, bracing herself in case something went horribly wrong, all the while glancing at Kara, her eyes panicked. 

With a defeated smile, Kara pulled over, exhaling a breath of relief as the vehicle came to a stop.

“Right, I think we should wait this out. The car is sliding everywhere and even I can’t see where exactly I’m going without my supervision.” Kara glanced sideways, making sure Cat was ok. 

Nodding, Cat leaned her elbows on her knees and rubbed her face, groaning in frustration. 

Raising her eyebrows, Kara studied the older woman for a moment before tentatively reaching over, placing her hand on Cat’s back, hoping her gentle touch would somewhat sooth the CEO. 

“You OK?” Kara knew it wasn’t the weather, something else had clearly been bugging Cat since the message from Carter and, it seemed, it was really getting to Cat. 

Shaking her head, Cat leaned back, sighing as she wiped her eyes before looking at Kara with a sad smile. 

“It’s not that. I,” Sighing, Cat picked up her phone and scrolled through her phtoosit, before facing Kara and showing her a picture. 

“I forgot this.” 

Flicking her eyes between the screen and Cat, Kara tried to connect the dots, not sure what was going on. Scrunching her brows together, Kara shook her head slightly in confusion. 

“A ring… Your ring?” Kara trailed off, confusion written all over her face. 

Groaning, Cat palmed her face as she rolled her eyes. Sometimes Kara could be so clueless and oblivious of things right in front of her nose. Smiling, Cat turned her head to the side, her eyes filled with adoration for this incredible woman right in front of her. 

Reaching out, she cupped Kara’s cheek, her thumb stroking over the soft skin of it. 

“I love you.” In that moment, Cat forgot about the blizzard outside, how her plan was ruined or that she didn’t have a ring. She was going to ask anyway and her heart speed up as her excitement rose. 

As the goofy lovestruck smile graced Kara’s face, Cat’s heart melted and she knew, Kara all but forgot about the picture or what they were even talking about, few moment prior. 

“And no, sweetie, that is not  _ my _ ring.” Pausing, Cat gave Kara a moment watching the blue eyes widen and then narrow in thought, hoping Kara would figure it out, but as the hero gave her the usual confused puppy -  _ please explain _ \- look, Cat huffed. 

“It was a ring meant for you.” Reaching for a small box in the glove compartment, Cat opened it, revealing the empty cushion. 

“It was supposed to be in here, so I could take it, and put it on-” Reaching for Kara’s hand, Cat pointed to her ring finger. “-on here.” Raising her brows, Cat watched Kara’s eyes slowly widen as everything finally clicked, the confusion replaced by shock and surprise.

Kara’s lips slowly formed an o shape, her brows rising as the answer finally sank in and hit her. 

Cat was going to propose. 

Cat was proposing. 

Cat was asking Kara to marry her.  

Giddiness filled Kara’s body and she had to shake out the overwhelming happiness, ending the small tremor with a ridiculous smile that scrunched up her face, making her eyes seem like two thin lines. 

Shaking her head, Kara cupped Cat’s face, nodding, mumbling yes over and over again before she leaned in and kissed the older woman, feeling like she’d fallen in love all over again, yet impossibly deeper. 

Pulling away but keeping her forehead pressed against Cat’s, Kara bit her lip, feeling the need to show Cat - just - how much the other woman meant to her. Glancing out the window, the snow had built a thick layer of white on the windows, obstructing the view of any potential passers by, providing all the privacy they’d need. 

With her lips stretching into a mischievous smirk, Kara picked Cat up with one hand - Cat would deny the high pitched squeak if Kara would’ve ever brought it up - maneuvered the CEO over the middle console that was keeping them apart, and deposited Cat right into her lap. 

Gripping on Cat’s hips, Kara thrust her hips up, keenly aware of the strapon that lay tucked away in their luggage in the trunk

Groaning in frustration from the lack of friction, Kara leaned her head back. She enjoyed watching Cat’s body move, watching her hazel eyes glaze over with lust as the older woman grand against her with such need.

With eagerness, Cat leaned down, passionately kissing Kara, her hands tangling in long blonde hair, pulling the hero closer, deepening the kiss as she rolled her hips over and over again, trying to get more friction, yet it wasn’t enough to get her anywhere.

All she got from it was a faint pressure that was making her frustrated and needy and impatient. 

Cat let out a groan, as she pulled back, her lungs burning from the lack of air. Panting, she ran her hand through her hair, moving it out of her face, rolling her hips teasingly. 

“How about you show me just how much you want me, Kara?”

The challenge in the question was enough of a tease for Kara to quickly maneuver Cat in better position as her hand traced around Cat’s hip. 

Cupping Cat, Kara pressed just enough to give Cat momentary satisfaction as she bit Cat’s neck, Kara’s other hand worked on Cat’s blouse, unbuttoning it with ease, pushing the red lacy bra out of the way before wrapping her lips around Cat’s nipple, sucking and biting, flicking the sensitive bud as her hand between Cat's thighs started rubbing slow circles. 

Clinging to Kara, Cat stopped trying to hold back, letting out a loud moan as the pulses of pleasure spread through her body. 

With rising need Kara huffed as she tried to undo Cat’s trousers. 

Finally managing to unbutton it, she pulled down the zipper and eased the annoyingly constrictive fabric lower on Cat's hips just enough to slide her hand inside Cat’s panties, feeling the wetness - moaning at just how wet Cat was - as she traced her fingers through Cat’s folds.

After a few teasing, slow drags, Kara found Cat’s clit, flicking her fingers over it, enjoying the whimpers Cat made, and how the CEO cling tighter to her. 

Pulling her head back, Kara stopped her motions for a moment, waiting until Cat’s eyes were on her before slowly starting to circle her clit. 

“I love you.”

It was almost suffocating in that moment for Cat, realizing just how much she loved Kara and how much Kara loved her, the happiness that they both felt when they were around each other made Cat tear up as she leaned down, slowly kissing Kara, conveying her emotions through the soft kiss. 

Pulling away, she placed her hands on Kara’s cheeks, her thumbs stroking the soft sun kissed skin as she uttered the words back. 

“I love you.”

Reaching up, Kara kissed Cat again as her fingers gripped on Cat’s hip, holding her in place as she slowly pushed three fingers inside. 

Moaning in Kara’s mouth, Cat stilled for a moment, adjusting to the stretch before letting Kara know it was ok to move with a roll of her hips against the hero’s hand. 

Kara curled her fingers before dragging them out at almost agonizingly slow pace smiling into the kiss. 

She loved hearing Cat moan and whimper beneath her touch, the expression accompanying those noises always made the CEO look like a godess. 

With her eyes glued to her - now - fiance, Kara put more force behind her thrusts, breaking the kiss in order to watch Cat. Still going slow, Kara tried to memorize every little whimper Cat made. 

It didn’t take long before Cat started to move her hips in order to meet Kara half way. 

The electric like pleasure that was travelling through her body made Cat lean forward, wrap her arms around Kara, her face buried into hero’s shoulder as her breath got erratic, her heart pumping faster as her orgasm started to build.

Feeling Cat’s inner walls starting to clench down, Kara moved her wrist, getting a better angle to hit just ‘that’ spot deep inside Cat that made the older woman cry out in pleasure every time.

Digging her nails into Kara's shirt, Cat’s breath caught in her throat as she reached the brink of her orgasm, her body shivering against Kara as the hero kept up the pace, dragging it out, holding Cat all the way through it. 

Holding on to her fiance, Cat rested for a moment, her skin tingling and her heart swoll with love. Catching her breath Cat tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill but the overwhelming adoration and affection was too much and with a choked back sniffle, Cat let herself cry for a moment, let her emotions settle before they could continue.

Worried for a moment Kara started to panic until Cat just nuzzled into the crock of her neck. Relaxing, she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, rubbing small circles on Cat’s back.

Wiping at her eyes, Cat lifted her head, Kara’s happy smile greeting her. 

Leaning in, she kissed the hero before pulling back, watching Kara for a moment. The blue orbs were almost gone as Kara’s pupils were blown, the need, the desire cleare in them. 

Smirking, Cat glanced towards the back of the car.

“How about you get the strap on and fuck me senseless, since that’s what you really want.” 

It still amazed Cat how Kara could go from a confident stud to this rambling mess of shyness and embarrassment in a moment, even after they’d been together for years, now. 

Blushing bright red, Kara tried to keep her cool but was failing miserably. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest and her face was hotter than the surface of the sun. Fumbling with her hands, she glanced around the car, trying to figure out how to proceed. 

Cat rolled her eyes at her fumbling hero before she climbed back into her seat, giving Kara the room to go and get the strap on. 

With a burst of super speed, Kara was in the back seat in a blink of an eye, already lowering the seat in order to find the desired toy. It only took her a few moments to drag it out, her x ray vision, once again, saving the day. 

Not losing any more time than absolutely necessary, Kara used her powers to speed up the process of strapping herself and before Cat could even tease her about the delay, she was sitting ready in the middle of the back seat, her legs apart and ‘her’ cock poking through her jeans, standing proud and mighty, all the while her cheeks were bright red from slight embarrassment

. 

Licking her lips, Cat smirked while she - somehow - surprisingly gracefully, managed to climb into the back seat, sitting down next to Kara, leaning on her, kissing her neck as her hand wrapped around her cock. 

The slightest touch against Kara’s cock, made the hero whimper, as the strap on inside Kara moved accordingly, making her feel everything. 

“Do you want something, Kara?” Looking down at her hand moving along the blue shaft, Cat could feel Kara tremble. 

“If you ask nicely, I might consider it.” 

Gripping the seat, Kara let out the words of frustration in Kryptonese as she leaned her head back against the headrest, the teasing almost unbearable.  

“Beg.” The sweet voice mixed with demand was like fuel to Kara’s fire. 

And it was all it took. 

Choking on her words, Kara tried to gather her mind to produce a coherent sentence, but all she managed were broken, disjointed words. 

“P-please - Fuck - Cat. Please, ride - Ah - My cock.” Groaning in frustration, Kara took a deep breath, before trying again. “Please, Cat, let me show you just how much I want you. Please!” The last vowel stretched into high pitched moan as Cat jerked Kara’s cock harder. 

Cat wasn’t really satisfied with Kara’s begging, and if it weren’t for her own needs, she’d be denying the hero, but the pulsing between her thighs was getting hard to ignore so with quick tug on her trousers, Cat pulled them off, together with her panties, tossing them on the front seat before she straddled Kara and teasingly grand against her. 

Leaning back, she bent her head down to avoiding hitting the roof of the car, Cat supported herself against the front seats as she slowly lifted her hips just enough to let, now, thoroughly wet blue tip of Kara’s cock slip inside, before she lowered herself onto it, moaning at the fullness, her fingers curling as pleasure rippled through her. 

Feeling Kara’s hips move, Cat’s eyes narrowed. Cat’s lips straightened, her brow lifted into that superiority scowl as she looked down at Kara, effectively stopping the younger woman. 

“I don’t recall giving you any kind of permission to do as you please, Kara.” Lifting a brow in challenger, Cat smirked once Kara started eagerly nodding in obedience. 

“Such a good girl, so eager to please.” Reaching out, Cat traced KAra’s lips with her index finger. 

Kara parted her lips, her tongue dating over Cat’s digit before her lips wrapped around it. Closing her eyes, Kara sucked, all the way to Cat’s knuckles before pulling back, moaning at the sensation as Cat started to move her hips. 

Biting her lip, Cat watched her finger disappear inside Kara’s mouth, her hips slowly rocking but it wasn't enough anymore. Huffing, she pulled back her hand, bracing herself on Kara’s knees as she started to move up and down Kara’s cock. 

Arching her back, pushing her chest forward Cat let out a loud moan ending with a groan, as she looked down through heavy-lidded eyes, finding Kara’s eyes glued on her. 

“Come on, Kara, show me.” 

In a blink of an eye, Kara’s hands were on Cat’s hips, holding her slightly in the air as the hero took over the rhythm, thrusting herself inside Cat. 

Groaning again, Cat looked down at Kara. 

“Really, Kara? Is that all?” Cat knew Kara was holding back and that that would get the hero to let loose. 

Kara let Cat back down, her hand traveling up Cat’s back and neck, before tangling in her hair and pulling, making Cat whimper. 

Arching her back, Cat felt a rush of adrenaline at the pull on her hair. 

Leaning forward, Kara wrapped her lips around Cat’s nipple, sucking on it, biting and soothing the pain with lazy licks, while her hips thrusted harder and harder, desperately trying to please Cat. 

With her senses almost overwhelmed, it took every the last bits of coherence Cat had in order to rasp out between her moans and whimpers. 

“Come, Kar...”

With the last vowel losing itself in the back of Cat’s throat, a high pitched whimper filled the car as Cat’s body wretched and convulsed with the euphoria spreading through it. 

It took her a moment before she realised Kara was still going, tipping her over into another  orgasm when strong arms pulled Cat closer, holding her in place as Kara’s hips jerked a few more times before the hero trembled against her, whimpering in pleasure.

A minute later, Kara leaned back against the seat, her arms spreading out over the headrests, panting and Cat trying to catch her breath as she rested her cheek on Kara’s shoulder. 

Resting for a moment, Kara wrapped her arm around Cat, resting her hand on the small of the older woman’s back, drawing small circles.  

Feeling too lazy to open her eyes, Cat nuzzled into the crock of Kara’s neck, kissing the skin there as she smiled, feeling satisfied. 

  
“I guess you want me quite a lot, Miss Grant Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any mistakes!! If you enjoyed the fic please leave a comment and kudos, it honestly brigtens my day!


End file.
